


Last Date

by DiSilverSoul



Series: Otra colección más sobre la historia de Kageyama y Hinata [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul
Summary: Hinata y Kageyama siempre tienen una cita en el parque del centro los viernes después del entrenamineto en sus respectivos equipos. Sin embargo, Kageyama está preocupado porque teme que la cita que se aproxima ese viernes sea la última que vaya a tener con Hinata."Tobio, ¿estás llorando?".
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Otra colección más sobre la historia de Kageyama y Hinata [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788577
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Last Date

**Author's Note:**

> One shot credo para la #Kagehinaweek20, perteneciente al día 6: Endgame.  
> Las historias de los demás días (que están en mi perfil), son precuelas de este oneshot, pero no es necesario leerlas para comprender este fic, pueden leer sin problema.
> 
> Advertencias: Insinuaciones SakuAtsu y spoilers del manga.

Viernes después del entrenamiento en el parque del centro. Ese era el día y la ubicación permanente de las citas semanales entre Kageyama y Hinata.

Desde que habían comenzado a salir, meses antes del vigésimo tercer cumpleaños de Hinata, ese inusual encuentro se convirtió en un hábito.

De hecho, incluso antes de formalizar su noviazgo, ambos chicos ya tenían la costumbre de encontrarse en ese lugar, solo que no eran citas recurrentes o establecidas.

La primera vez fue un encuentro fortuito. Tanto Kageyama como Hinata habían terminado sus respectivos entrenamientos, por lo que se encontraban hambrientos luego de todo el esfuerzo físico realizado durante su jornada. Tal vez fue casualidad o destino, pero ambos se toparon en el mismo puesto de ramen.

—¿Oh...? ¡Oye, Kageyama! —Hinata, quien no esperaba encontrarse con Kageyama, lo llamó agitando un brazo para captar su atención, ya que el muchacho estaba justo entrando al puesto, en busca de una mesa libre para comer.

—¿Ah? ¿Hinata? —Por un momento, creyó haber confundido dicho llamado, pero esa voz y cabello no podrían pertenecer a alguien más que a Hinata. Cuando logró reconocerlo, Kageyama se acercó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba el chico, y tomó asiento frente a él.

—¡Qué casualidad! ¿Acabas de salir de tu entrenamiento? —Hinata debía admitir que se sentía alegre por la mencionada casualidad de encontrarse con su ex compañero de preparatoria.

—Así es. Usualmente voy a cenar directamente a casa, pero hoy tenía antojo de algo distinto. —De igual forma, Kageyama, a pesar de que estaba algo sorprendido, no se sentía molesto con la presencia del otro chico.

—¡Lo mismo conmigo! ¡Este puesto vende ramen realmente sabroso! ¿Lo habías probado antes? —preguntó Hinata con la usual emoción que lo caracterizaba.

—No, es la primera vez que vengo, tan solo quería comer algo distinto a mi típica dieta —Al ser jugadores profesionales, era preciso que cuidasen de su alimentación, pero darse gustos de vez en cuando no les hacía daño.

—Bueno, ¿qué estamos esperando para ordenar entonces? —Hambriento y emocionado, Hinata se dispuso a encargar la cena de esa noche, que no sólo consistiría en un plato de ramen, sino también en una larga y debida charla con Kageyama, la cual no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, y en la que inevitablemente sacarían a flote temas que al parecer, estaba ya olvidados.

Sin darse cuenta, ese encuentro, que parecía ser el que lo iba a comenzarlo todo, en realidad solo fue el impulso que los llevó a continuar _aquello_ que Hinata y Kageyama habían empezado juntos en su adolescencia.

Años atrás, ellos normalmente estarían peleando incluso por los detalles más insignificantes, como ver quién de los dos se acaba primero aquel tazón de ramen. Sin embargo, ni Hinata ni Kageyama eran los mismos muchachos de preparatoria de antes, ya no tenían dieciséis años.

Habían madurado.

Todas las experiencias posteriores a la graduación les habían hecho cambiar y evolucionar para bien, tanto física como mentalmente. Kageyama ya no era el mismo muchacho introvertido de antes, y Hinata no era más un chico imprudente. El simple hecho de poder sentarse juntos a comer y platicar sin mayor problema lo demostraba.

Por supuesto, la esencia de cada uno seguía allí. Hinata era tan animado y alegre como siempre, tomando mayor parte en la conversación, mientras que Kageyama se mantenía sereno y con respuestas más simples.

Aún así, ambos habían disfrutado esa casual velada genuinamente, ya que el jugador profesional de vóleibol que tenían frente a frente como compañía, cuya actitud había cambiado con los años, en realidad no era diferente a ese chico de preparatoria que todas las tardes iba al club de vóleibol de Karasuno. Sí, se habían desarrollado como personas, pero todos aquellos aspectos que los habían hecho sentir muchas cosas el uno por el otro, aún se mantenían intactas.

—Oye, Kageyama. —llamó Hinata, con la intención de comenzar una conversación menos trivial a la que estaban teniendo.

—Dime. —respondió él con tranquilidad, pero intriga a la vez.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro primer día en el gimnasio de Karasuno? ¡La vez que por accidente hice que la peluca del vice director vuele de su cabeza y cayera en la cabeza de Daichi-san! —explicó haciendo gestos y ademanes con sus manos para recrear la escena.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, idiota? , inmediatamente nos retiraron del gimnasio. —Ambos recordaban con claridad ese día y todo el temor que sintieron en su momento, que ahora no era más que una graciosa anécdota.

Por lo mismo, las risas entre ambos no faltaron, y a esas le siguieron muchas más, junto a otros recuerdos de su adolescencia, algunos tristes y melancólicos, como sus derrotas más dolorosas en el equipo, pero también alegres, como ser sus victorias, e incluso los momentos que Kageyama y Hinata habían compartido solo entre ellos dos.

—¡Oh! ¡Veo que aún llevas la manilla de hilo que te regalé en nuestra primera cita! —dijo Hinata señalando la muñeca izquierda de Kageyama, en la cual portaba un descolorido brazalete artesanal.

—Sí, fue un regalo que tú me... —Kageyama no pudo continuar, debido a que Hinata sujetó su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él mismo para observar mejor dicha manilla.

—¡Eh, pero si ahora está toda vieja y desgastada! ¡No eres bueno conservando los regalos, Kageyama-kun! —se burló.

—¿Qué esperabas, idiota? —jaló su muñeca de la mano de Hinata, y la regresó al costado de la mesa para así continuar comiendo—. Llevo años usándola, es obvio que va a estar así después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Años dices? —La expresión burlesca de Hinata cambió a una ligera sonrisa nostálgica—. Eso quiere decir que la has estado usando todo este tipo, eh...

Tal y como esperaban, dichos recuerdos los llevaron a sacar _aquel_ tema que por años habían evitado, pero del que era preciso hablar.

—Oye, Kageyama, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Aquel que nos dimos en el auditorio un día antes de la graduación. —Hinata fue directo y le preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—Tú no conoces la vergüenza, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso frente a tantas personas y en medio de una obra escolar? —Kageyama no esperaba que Hinata comenzara a hablar sobre el tema de tal forma, pero no había forma de evitarlo directamente, por lo que respondió desviando el punto de la pregunta.

—Dices eso, pero en ningún momento me alejaste. —Hinata tenía la razón. Sería ridículo poner la obra como excusa tomando en cuenta lo malo que era Kageyama actuando, tanto que ni siquiera disimuló su voz para asemejarse a la de Cenicienta, papel que interpretó aquella vez.

—Ah... Tú sabes bien el porqué. —Tan solo se limitó a decir.

Hinata hubiera querido insistir y encararle que jamás le dijo la razón directamente a pesar de estar ambos conscientes de su mutuo enamoramiento, pero lo dejó así, y su charla una vez más se desvió, esta vez con anécdotas sobre su tiempo alejados, él en Brasil, y Kageyama con su vida en Japón.

De este modo terminaron de comer, y continuaron su conversación fuera del establecimiento, camino al parque cercano a ese lugar.

—Kageyama, ¿cuándo es que el tiempo pasó tan rápido? —Luego de un tiempo caminando por el mismo lugar, con la conversación anterior de por medio, Hinata detuvo su andar con esa pregunta.

—No lo sé, pero ahora estamos aquí, si te das cuenta, es como al comienzo.

Se quedaron mirándose mutuamente por unos segundos, y un sentimiento de nostalgia los invadió a ambos; sin embargo, sus corazones lograron encontrar calma gracias a la compañía del otro en ese momento. Les gustaba mucho la serenidad que estaban sintiendo debido a la presencia del contrario, pero no sabían si eso estaba bien. A causa de toda la conversación desde el establecimiento, ambos estaban por demás sensibles.

—Hinata, es hora de que me vaya a casa. —Esta vez, fue Tobio quien tomó la iniciativa y habló.

—¿Te vas así nada más? ¿No vas a darme ni siquiera un abrazo? —Shoyo con el tiempo comprendió que buscar contacto con Kageyama a través de excusas ya no le serviría como en sus años de preparatoria. Debía ser directo con él.

El armador no era de hacer muestras directas de afecto, pero incluso alguien como él podía tener la necesidad, y más cuando se trataba de una persona como Hinata, quien hasta ahora significaba mucho para él.

Por esta vez, dejó su orgullo de lado, y se aproximó al chico, quien estaba a tan solo unos pasos de él. No esperó más, y estiró sus brazos para darle aquel esperado abrazo, que tanto él como Hinata necesitaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Todo ese cúmulo de emociones por fin podía ser transmitido a través de un contacto tan simple como ese.

—No te acostumbres a esto, idiota. —susurró Kageyama aún en medio del abrazo.

—No prometo nada. —respondió Hinata, intensificando el contacto, y sintiendo así el olor natural del chico a quien estaba abrazando.

—Oye...

—Dime...

—Te extrañé, Hinata.

—Yo también, te extrañé mucho. Pero ya estoy en casa, estoy contigo, Tobio. —Esa era la primera vez que Hinata se refería a Kageyama con su primer nombre, pero fue tan espontáneo que ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

A partir de esa noche, el contacto entre Hinata y Kageyama se hizo más frecuente, al igual que sus encuentros en el puesto de ramen y ese parque cercano.

Lo único que ellos no imaginaban era que unos meses después dichos encuentros serían más que nada citas en el parque después de cenar, en el que finalmente se dieron la oportunidad de expresar lo que en preparatoria no pudieron, y que a pesar del tiempo no había cambiado. Pronto, Kageyama se encontraba recogiendo a Hinata del gimnasio de los Black Jackals con el objetivo de cumplir su cita semanal, todos los viernes en el mismo parque de siempre. Habían formalizado su relación no hace mucho, pero con esos encuentros todo el equipo de Hinata se dio cuenta de la situación entre los dos jugadores.

Todos los miembros estuvieron en verdad felices por ambos, ya que su rivalidad en la cancha no estaba afectando a su vida personal, por lo que ninguno tenía el derecho de juzgarlos, incluso si eran una pareja del mismo sexo. No obstante, en el equipo había una excepción. Para cierto armador de cabello teñido, quien estaba enamorado del sol de ese equipo, la noticia no le cayó bien. Atsumu sufrió por Hinata cuando se enteró de la relación entre Shoyo y Tobio, pero toda aquella decepción en su corazón se vio subsanada mucho más adelante. No era el chico tierno y cariñoso de sus expectativas, pero sin duda ese amargado rematador de cabello rizado y lindos lunares se ganó el amor de Atsumu, amor que esta vez sí fue correspondido.

En fin, ahora Hinata no tenía impedimento o culpa alguna para amar libremente a Kageyama. Ambos se sentían felices con su relación, y los pequeños detalles como una cita después de su entrenamiento era de lo mejor para ellos. De todas formas, Hinata era quien mejor entendía los sentimientos, actuar y expresión de Kageyama, mientras que Kageyama sacaba siempre el mejor y más brillante lado de Hinata.

Por eso mismo, ahí estaban ellos otra vez. Su típica cita seguía siendo tradición aún después de tantos meses.

No obstante, esa noche era un poco distinta debido a algunas cosas. Sin contar que aún no habían ido a cenar y estaban directamente en el parque, Hinata estaba más callado de lo normal, y con una expresión seria en su rostro. Lo más seguro era que el chico estuviera molesto o preocupado, y Kageyama intuía el por qué.

Pasados los meses en su relación, y habiéndose mudado Kageyama al departamento de Hinata para vivir con él como la pareja que eran, cosas como revisar juntos sus redes sociales era algo muy común. De hecho, a veces subían fotos juntos, dado que su relación de pareja era pública desde hace tiempo ya. Por el mismo motivo, comentarios expresando asco u odio hacia su relación no se hacían faltar.

Cierta noche, uno de esos comentarios se hizo presente en el buzón de notificaciones de Hinata.

_«Su aparente "relación" no durará por mucho tiempo. Lo que ustedes hacen es anormal y asqueroso, solo una simple confusión de la que despertarán cuando quieran tener una familia de verdad»._

Tanto Hinata como Kageyama sabían que estaban expuestos a ser atacados de esa manera, especialmente al ser ellos figuras públicas y ser su relación del conocimiento de todos. Con el tiempo habían aprendido a sobrellevar esos comentarios, pero aún así, fue inevitable no verse algo afectados por el mensaje, o al menos la actitud de Hinata esos días demostraba aquello. Él estaba más cortante y despreocupado con Kageyama; además se estar mucho más pensativo de lo usual, cosa que no era normal en lo absoluto. A pesar de que el armador le preguntaba al respecto, la respuesta de Hinata no variaba de un simple "no es nada".

Finalmente, el viernes llegó, y Hinata le mandó un mensaje a Kageyama, indicando que se encontrarán directamente en el parque, ya que necesitaban hablar de algo importante.

Kageyama se consideraba a sí mismo una persona tranquila, pero esta vez estaba realmente angustiado. En su mente, ya podía escuchar las palabras de Hinata pidiéndole terminar su relación, tal y como el comentario había predicho. Probablemente esa sería su última cita en ese parque. Tal vez se estaba adelantando demasiado, pero no hallaba otra respuesta al repentino cambio en el comportamiento de Hinata.

A pesar de ello, Tobio no pensaba dejar que las cosas terminaran así. Él haría todo lo posible por hacerle entender a Shoyo que su amor era real. En el pasado lo había perdido precisamente por no expresar directamente sus sentimientos, pero esta vez no dejaría que eso suceda. Por ese motivo, en ese momento se encontraba frente a él, dispuesto a aclarar las cosas. Estaban en un lugar alejado y donde las demás personas no estaban transitando, por lo que tenían total libertad de hablar, aunque no sabía ni por dónde comenzar. Ambos llevaban varios segundos mirándose fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna.

De pronto, fue el mismo Hinata quien rompió el silencio. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—Tobio, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —El tono en Hinata era inusualmente serio, lo cual intimidó a Kageyama.

—Adelante. —Kageyama estaba preparado, respondería cualquier cosa con tal de comprobar a su Hinata la veracidad de sus sentimientos, y ni siquiera mil comentarios llenos de odio lo harían nunca desistir de aquello.

—Muy bien, aquí voy... —El rostro de Hinata se veía decidido, su mirada estaba totalmente fija en Kageyama.

El armador sentía temor de esa mirada, así que tomó la mano de Hinata como acto reflejo, la cual estaba sudando, sintiendo así el nerviosismo en él. Sin embargo, el gesto que Kageyama acaba de hacer, le dio más seguridad a Hinata y aún mirando a los ojos a Kageyama, logró esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

Shyo estaba preparado para decírselo. Suspiró una vez más, y finalmente habló.

—Tobio, _você quer se casar comigo?_

—¿Qué? —Kageyama llevaba el tiempo suficiente conviviendo con Hinata como para saber el significado de varias frases en portugués que Hinata muchas veces le había enseñado; sin embargo, aún así creyó no haber escuchado bien lo que su novio le acaba de pedir— ¡H... Háblame en japonés, idiota! ¡S... Sabes que aún no comprendo del todo el portugués! —El nerviosismo y situación en general del momento le hicieron sonrojarse. El calor en sus mejillas era evidente.

—Entonces, revisa el diccionario para comprenderlo, mi rey. —respondió Hinata, quien después de hacerle la propuesta ahora podía respirar adecuadamente.

Dicho y hecho, Kageyama, tomó de inmediato el diccionario de «Frases más comunes en portugués» que Hinata le estaba ofreciendo. Sorpresivamente, el diccionario se abrió en una página marcada, donde claramente se podía leer _"結婚して下さい?"_. Kageyama comprobó que no se había equivocado en su interpretación.

Hinata le acababa de proponer matrimonio.

No supo en qué momento, pero cuando Kageyama elevó su vista del diccionario hacia el frente, con el rostro aún más sonrojado todavía, vio a Hinata delante de él. Tenía el rostro iluminado en una hermosa sonrisa y su brazo estaba estirado, portando una pequeña y elegante caja color azul. Dentro de ella, se encontraba un precioso anillo de compromiso.

Kageyama se quedó estático por un momento. Se esperaba que Hinata le dijera cualquier cosa, hasta el discurso más doloroso, todo menos aquello. Unos segundos después, y aún con expectación, por fin pudo reaccionar.

—Shoyo, idiota, tú... —El chico no sabía qué responder—. ¿C... Cómo se dice "acepto" en portugués? —Para ser Kageyama, dicha respuesta había estado bien.

—¡Já! Pero si una frase tan simple como esa me la has escuchado decir muchas veces, ¡ya deberías saberlo, Tobio-kun! —Al menos su respuesta no había sido negativa, de hecho, parecía ir por buen camino.

—¡C... Cállate! ¡En este momento no puedo recordar nada! —Kageyama estaba notablemente nervioso, y solo atinó a estirar su mano izquierda hacia Hinata, mientras que con su brazo derecho se cubría los ojos.

—Espera... Tobio, ¿estás llorando? –Hinata no esperaba esa reacción de parte suya. Pero al menos, con ese gesto de estirar su mano, le demostraba que había aceptado su propuesta.

—¡P... Para nada! ¡N... No estoy llorando! —por supuesto, sus lágrimas eran de alivio y felicidad también.

Luego de esa respuesta, Hinata tomó la mano de Kageyama, y delicadamente acomodó el anillo en su dedo anular. Al sentirlo, Kageyama bajó su brazo, y también miró a los ojos a su amado.

—Tobio, _eu te amo. —_ Hinata, después de profesar esas palabras, y aún sosteniendo a Kageyama, procedió a darle un delicado beso en la mano donde portaba la sortija.

 _—_ Y yo te amo a ti, Shoyo. —Temblando por los nervios y la emoción, Kageyama posó tiernamente su otra mano en la mejilla de Hinata y replicó a su confesión con las mismas palabras. Al contrario de Hinata, la respuesta se la dijo en japonés y no en portugués; sin embargo, expresaba el mismo puro y hermoso sentimiento.

Incluso si no decían palabras alguna, el brillo en sus ojos era suficiente para transmitir todo ese amor que sentían el uno por el otro, y el ambiente solo hacía ese momento más perfecto aún. La luna y las estrellas lucían hermosas esa noche, y el tranquilo entorno los incitaba a fundirse más en la mirada del otro

La vista que tenían frente a ellos era sin duda la más preciosa, la cual solo pudo ser sellada con un beso.

★・・・・・・・★・・・・・・・・★

Después de su momento especial, ambos se quedaron sentados el uno al lado del otro en una de las bancas del parque. Kageyama, cuya cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Hinata, observaba embelesado el anillo en su dedo. Además, su mente aún procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Al comienzo de la cita, él estaba temeroso por la decisión que Hinata pudiese tomar ante aquel horrible comentario; no obstante, las cosas se tornaron de tal modo que ahora incluso se iba a casarse con él. Qué sorpresa tan inesperada.

—Tobio, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Por qué repentinamente estás tan callado? —El mencionado, aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos, reaccionó ante la voz de Hinata, quien comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello aprovechando la posición en la que estaban.

—Es solo que... No me esperaba esto. A decir verdad, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese suceder hoy. —Ahora le tocaba a Kageyama hablar sobre lo que sentía al respecto—. Estaba casi seguro de que me pedirías terminar con nuestra relación.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices tal cosa? —Sorprendido ante tal confesión, Hinata se acomodó de modo que quedó frente a Kageyama, y lo miró en busca de respuestas.

—Por tu actitud, desde que leímos _aquel_ comentario, tú estabas muy distraído, además de distante conmigo. A pesar de que te preguntaba cuál era el problema, tú solo respondías que no te pasaba nada. Después me citaste directamente aquí con tal seriedad, eso no es normal en ti, idiota —explicó dándole un suave golpe en la frente al chico, quien lo miraba confundido—. Realmente creí que querías terminar. Temí que esta fuera nuestra última cita.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Eso! —Ahora comprendía a lo que se refería—. No, no, ¡estabas muy equivocado! ¡Nada de eso, Tobio! —aclaró riendo ante la confusión de su novio.

—¿Entonces por qué te comportaste así?

—Bueno, es solo que estaba pensando en la mejor manera de hacerte la propuesta —comentó rascando su cabeza–. Tenía muchas ideas en mente, ¡pero no sabía cuál de todas escoger! Además, debía buscar el anillo perfecto para ti, encontrar un momento para medir tu dedo anular y así mandar a hacerlo.. ¡Oh! ¿Y qué iba a suceder si no me aceptabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por eso, Tobio! —A medida que iba contando todo, los movimientos de Hinata eran más exagerados, denotando todo lo que había pasado para poder pedirle matrimonio a Kageyama.

—Con que era eso... —El armador frotaba su rostro con la palma de su mano, regañándose a sí mismo por su mala interpretación de los hechos.

—Byeno, en realidad, aquel comentario si influyó en mi, pero de manera positiva.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Así es. Quiero que todos vean que lo nuestro es más que real, Tobio. No es ninguna fase o confusión, yo te amo en verdad.

—Shoyo... —Kageyama estaba cautivado por cómo su prometido había tomado esas mismas palabras para demostrar precisamente lo contrario a lo que decían.

—Tobio, ¿recuerdas que cuando estábamos en primer año una vez me dijiste que mientras tú estuvieses conmigo, yo sería invencible?

—Si... —Kageyama tampoco olvidaba esas palabras aún con los años, porque se las había dicho con toda sinceridad, pero no comprendía a qué iba recordar eso tan de repente.

—Pues déjame modificar esa frase un poco —Hinata se acomodó mejor en el banco, y sujetó una de las manos de Kageyama—. Tobio, mientras tú y yo estemos juntos, los dos somos invencibles, ¿me entiendes?

—Tú... Realmente eres increíble. —En respuesta a tales palabras, el armador no pudo evitar darle un beso a su prometido.

Kageyama cada día se sorprendía más por la clase de persona que era Hinata. Cuando actuaba de ese modo, teniendo las palabras ideales para cuando más inseguro se sentía, él recordaba por qué estaba tan enamorado de Shoyo.

Por otra parte, Hinata no podía dejar pasar aquella ocasión tan especial, por lo que decidió mantener el recuerdo con un par de fotografías. Al contrario de su novio, Kageyama no era de tomarse fotos muy seguido, pero hoy era una especial excepción. En la primera, salían Hinata y Kageyama juntos, con el armador enseñando su mano y el anillo que portaba en su dedo, foto que Hinata se quedó para sí mismo. No obstante, la segunda, en la cual solo estaba la mano de Kageyama presumiendo el anillo, decidió subirla a su _Instagram_.

En la descripción de la foto, Hinata puso claramente: _"Mi pobre Tobio se lastimó la mano durante su entrenamiento, ¡es una pena!"._ Por supuesto, el objetivo de subir aquello no era otro más que enseñar el anillo en el dedo de Kageyama, dando implícitamente el mensaje de su compromiso.

Ambos estaban seguros del revuelo que se armaría tras esa publicación, así que decidieron apagar sus celulares para disfrutar de su momento sin interrupción alguna.

Su habitual cita semanal en el parque no había cambiado esa vez, solo que había un pequeño detalle a resaltar: ese día, viernes, en diciembre de 2020, Hinata y Kageyama habían decidido unir sus vidas para siempre. Efectivamente, esa sería su última cita como novios, ya que a partir de la siguiente semana , serían citas como prometidos y futuros esposos.

★・・・・・・・★・・・・・・・・★

Minutos después, vieron que ya era tarde, y la hora de la cena estaba por acabar. El puesto de ramen que frecuentaban no estaba muy lejos del parque.

—Tobio, ¿deberíamos ir a cenar? —ofreció Hinata.

—Me parece bien, muero de hambre.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro con complicidad e inmediatamente comprendieron lo que debían hacer. Acto seguido, ambos salieron disparados en una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero al puesto de ramen, tal y como lo hacían en su adolescencia cuando aún estaban en la preparatoria Karasuno.

—¡Shoyo, idiota! ¡No te me adelantes!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y llegamos al final de todos los one shots dedicados para la KagaHina Week! A decir verdad, estaba muy emocinada por subir este, ya que fue el primero que escribí en realidad, la idea de Hinata pidiéndole matrimonio en portugués a Kageyama pudo conmigo.
> 
> En fin, solo me queda agradecer a todos los que leyeron los one shots que escribí. Sus votos y comentarios realmente me motivaron mucho.
> 
> Para quienes no hayan leído el resto de los días y quieran saber el contexto de partes como la manilla de hilo y el beso en la obra escolar, les invito a leer los otros one shots en mi perfil.
> 
> Por el momento, me concentraré en el colegio y otros proyectos de fics que he dejado de lado, así que, nos veremos pronto.
> 
> Muchas gracias nuevamente.
> 
> 06/07/2020


End file.
